Curse of Kate
The '''Curse of Kate '''is an event when all the pets sent to the Big City during a Friendship Ceremony are sent back to Pocketville due to a bunch of reasons listed below. The only ones that were not involved in the Tomlin Curse are Magic and Kate. Reasons * Abusive owners * Neglection * Being in a cage almost all the time when in the Big City * Given "stale food" and "filthy water" * Even if they need to go outside to "gotta go", their owner refuses to let them. * Being treated like they don't know anything * Being told that humans are more superior than pets * Owners controlling them * Owners trying to convert them from Terarianism to what religion the owners believe in Pets sent back * Larry * Bella Bella decided she couldn't stand her owners because of the way they treat her. She wanted to prove to them that pets can have a lot of wisdom, but couldn't, due to the fact that they couldn't understand what she's trying to say because of the cross-dimensional strain of animal talk. * Robbie Robbie was in a birdcage almost all his life with his owners, and he wanted room to fly and move around. He also didn't like the fact that all he ate while with his owners was the same bird seeds each day. * Pia Pia likes to stay clean and tidy, but her owners rarely gave her a bath. She didn't like being filthy, and she also didn't like the dog food her owners gave her and that the water she had in her bowl had dead flies in it. * Juno Juno's owners said that humans can do more than dogs, and that angered her. She also felt like she was being controlled, didn't like the dog food, and felt that Alice didn't agree with her that pets can be more superior. * Swimmy Swimmy lived in the coastal waters of the Big City and found the residents that live undersea very unfamiliar. He also rarely got to spend time with Annabelle. * Flipper Flipper was in a fish tank almost all her life with her owners, and she couldn't be able to speak to Francesca due to the cross-dimensional strain of animal talk. * Doctor Copper Copper got a sickness from the chemicals placed in her owner's backyard's grass, and her owners couldn't be able to treat her, so they decided to get her put down. Copper didn't want that to happen to her, so she was brought back to Pocketville and got treated there. She eventually recovered. * Dot Like Robbie, Dot was also in a cage almost all the time when she lived with her owners, and she also thought her dog food tasted stale. She also felt like she was being controlled by her owners. * Camo * Kiki * Oriliam * Frankie Frankie also felt like he was being controlled by his owners, as well as not having much time to go outside and play. He also found his dog food tasting stale. * Sketch * Slowpoke Slowpoke was in a tank almost all the time when living with her owners and she rarely got time to do gardening. She also recieved allergies from the plants her owners have. * Jenny * Goldie Goldie was in a cage almost all her life with her owners and felt claustrophobic when in a hamster ball. She also didn't like that she was given stale food.Category:Events Category:Article list Category:VanillaFlare